Rogue and Pietro
by Qupid
Summary: Have a sceg at my first X Men Evolution Fan Fic and tell me what you think


Title: 24-hour freedom and their consequences  
  
Main Characters: Rogue, Pietro Maximoff and A Witch  
  
Setting: Valentines Day  
  
As a new day shined through the windows in the Xavier Mansion a springy Kitty jumped out of bed as she looked at her calendar she made it to her draws and started to brush her hair. The noise of Kitty's excitement woke a very unhappy and moody Rogue from her slumber.  
  
"Ah man Kitty can you shut up," Rogue said getting moody, as he knew what today was.  
  
Kitty remembered about Rogue not being able to touch anyone so she made her way out of the room to the bathroom as she met up with Jean coming from her room.  
  
"Like Jean have you asked Scott to the Dance tonight" Kitty said in a devious way  
  
"No im waiting for Duncan to ask me" Jean said trying to get out of the way Kitty was trying to get her to go.  
  
Kitty walked off laughing, as she knew she had hit a nerve in Jean after a few minutes Rogue emerged from her room looking like hell and also acting like it as she made her way downstairs. She picked up some toast and went back up to her room to get dressed after a few minutes she had came out and bumped into Scott she froze for a minute as she stared into his eyes.  
  
"Hey watch where ya going will ya" Rogue shouted at him  
  
Rogue walked off outside as she got into the car with Risty and they drove off to school. After a few minutes they arrived at Bayville High, as Rogue seemed worse than she usually was as she got her stuff out of her locker and slammed it shut as she walked off with Risty to their class. As they sat down she was staring at Scott and then turned back when Scott looked back at her.  
  
"Hey Rogue whats wrong with you, haven't you asked Scott out yet?" Risty asked  
  
"Ah man I don't like him" Rogue said but not in a reassuring way.  
  
As the long boring lesson went on Rogue was feeling more uneasy than ever with Risty in her ear asking her a loud of questions and Scott staring to the blackboard doing his work Rogue felt to herself that she should but she thought to herself that Jean or Taryn would ask him out so she just went back to her work as the bell went for second period she plucked the courage to go and ask Scott she walked over to Scott at his locker.  
  
"Hey Scott I need to talk to you" Rogue said as they went to one side  
  
"Yes Rogue what is it" Scott replied  
  
"Umm" Rogue began to stutter and get nervous  
  
"Oh Scott" Shouted Taryn from a far  
  
Rogue walked off away from him as she could hear Taryn asking Scott to the dance.  
  
"Tough look Rogue" Risty said comforting Rogue  
  
"Damn thing I have a better chance with Pietro" Rogue replied  
  
Just as she said that a bright light shone through the corridor as everything stopped as a shadowy figure came down from the heavens.  
  
"Rogue I am willing to give you your wish and for 24 hours your mutant ability will cease to exist and you will be able to live a normal life but after those 24 hours everything will be back to normal" Said the witch  
  
"Huh you mean you can do that?" Rogue asked  
  
The witch's shadow left, as time started up again as Rogue stood paler than before as she thought it was a trick. But she went back to her lesson with Risty by her side.  
  
"So Rogue you gonna ask him or what look girl hes right their all alone" Risty said  
  
Rogue took a gulp and walked over the witch sent a cupid's arrow spell at them both but Pietro ran in front of Scott getting hit by the spell. As a bright light shone as Rogue started shaking her head as did Pietro as the light disappeared Rogue was a little woozy but she had looked down to her hands as she did not have her gloves on when Pietro helped her up.  
  
"Hey what do you think you are doing?" Rogue said in shock that her mutant powers had been taken away from her.  
  
"Im helping you up you are a strange girl you know" Pietro said to her as he pulled her up.  
  
Rogue was in shock, as she couldn't believe that her powers were gone. Rogue took a while until it sank in then she rushed out at Pietro giving him a hug. Rogue then walked off excitedly with the other students wondering what she had been on to act like that. As the school day dragged on when the final bell went everyone was so excited as they ran out of the building and headed home as Rogue knew that she didn't have her absorption powers anymore but she had been given a temp mutant ability to keep her in the Xavier Institute as she got into the car with Risty they headed off back to the mansion with Rogue having a change in mood from her distant faze to a happy faze.  
  
"Hey Rogue I didn't know you and Pietro were such good friends" Risty said.  
  
"Well we are now and hes taking me to the Dance tonight hope to see you there?" Rogue asked as they arrived at the mansion  
  
Rogue zoomed out of the car as Risty left for home as Rogue walked into the mansion getting a right old stare from the others with her new attitude. As she spent the next few hours in her room trying on every piece of clothing she could find then at about 20 minutes before the dance was going to start she made her way down to the rec room with a few faces watching her in her gear as Jean made her way out and gave Rogue a jealous look as they walked out and into Scott's car. As they set off to Bayville High for the V Day dance Jean wasent really happy with the way the Rogue had dressed in a better outfit than her. But soon enough they arrived at the school as Rogue got out and ran over to Pietro where they exchanged a kiss and went inside as Duncan met up with Jean on the way in as the Dance floor was filled with students dancing and having a blast.  
  
"Hey Taryn wanna dance?" Scott asked  
  
"Yea sure that what I came here for" Taryn replied as they moved on to the Dance floor  
  
As the Dance lasted for what seemed like hours and hours as Rogue was finally enjoying herself but she made some mistakes thinking to herself what if her absorbing powers returned early. As she was spending most of her time thinking about she kept on stomping on Pietro's feet.  
  
"Owe hey Rogue watch where you're stepping" Pietro said in a moody voice.  
  
As the Dance went on Pietro walked off and left Rogue by herself as Risty caught up with Rogue crying in the girl's toilets.  
  
"Hey Rogue why are you crying?" Risty asked  
  
"If I would tell you, you probably wouldn't believe me," Rogue replied  
  
"Try me" Risty said wanting to know  
  
"Well it happened in school today when a witch gave me a 24 hour power loss so I could have a normal relationship with a guy and I have ruined it" Rogue said with tears in her eyes.  
  
Risty got hold of her and brought her back on to the Dance floor as she walked over to the bench with Scott looking at her with a sorry look on his face as Jean was stood with her arms crossed as Duncan was hanging with the Jocks by the punch bowl. As Kitty and Lance were dancing they manoeuvred over to Rogue.  
  
"Come on girl shake that thing" Kitty asked as she got hold of Rogue's bare hand  
  
As a bright light shone in the Dance room as Rogue's powers had returned to normal and she had absorbed Kitty's powers  
  
"Ahhhhhhh" Kitty shouted as she fell to the ground  
  
As a crowd of people came around them wondering at what just happened they all started to stare at Rogue.  
  
"Hey like what are you all staring at" Rogue said in her moody voice as she walked away as Jean picked Kitty up as they went back to the mansion.  
  
As the ride back their was a long and speedy affair Kitty was still unconscious as Rogue's powers had absorbed a bit too much of Kitty as they arrived Scott carried Kitty to the med lab as Hank and The Professor took a look at her as Rogue was sat outside on the steps worried but not showing about Kitty's fate. As Scott came out and sat beside her, wanting to keep Rogue company.  
  
"Rogue its ok it was an accident things like this will always happen don't worry about it" Scott said to her  
  
"Ha if only that were true Scott" Rogue replied  
  
"Hey Rogue if you ever want to talk I will be here to listen to you" Scott said  
  
"You're a real friend Scott and I thank you for it" Rogue said trying to cheer up  
  
Rogue looked over at Scott and put her hand over his mouth and kissed him.  
  
"Thanks Scott for everything" Rogue said as she got up and went inside with a jealous Jean Grey looking on. 


End file.
